


The Best Moment Of My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Family, Fear, General, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Missions, Nightmares, Planning Adventures, Post-Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Shooting, Sons, Terrorists, Thankful, gratitude, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny thought he lost his little girl forever, but hasn't, As soon as they were settled for bed, Danny lets Grace come into his bedroom, & they snuggled close together, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny thought he lost his little girl forever, but hasn't, As soon as they were settled for bed, Danny lets Grace come into his bedroom, & they snuggled close together, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

It was a good ending to a bad night, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams paid & sent the babysitter, that was watching Charles "Charlie" William Edwards home, & he & his daughter, Grace Williams, went to get ready, & settled in for bed, What really surprised the blond detective, was that his little girl came into his room, & got into his bed, & clung on to him, like she was doing, til they got out of the hotel.

 

"What's up, Babe, What's wrong ?", Danny asked, as he looked down on his daughter, who was protecting herself, & him from any further evil, or more terrorists. "I was so scared that I was gonna lose you, Danno, Even though, We disagree a lot about stuff, I love you so much, Dad, Never ever forget that, okay ?", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "I love you too, Monkey, I will always love you, Even if we get mad at each other", The Teenager smiled, & said, "I will always love you too, Danno", & they snuggled together, Danny put a protective arm around his child, so no nightmares plague her, especially the ones, that she had experienced that evening.

 

Grace had a couple of nightmares through the night, Danny was right there to calm her, & comforted her, as she went through it, He couldn't believe that the terrorists are dead, cause, if they were alive, He would fucking kill them all. They both ended up getting a great amount of sleep, despite that. Grace learned, she has to stop taking her dad for granted, & just appreciate the time together. She knew what she needed to do, as she planned it out in her mind, as she fell into a peaceful slumber, & she forgot about the nightmare at her dance, The main thing on her mind, is to make her Danno happy, & smile more often.

 

The Next Morning, Danny woke up to a small giggle, & a laugh, that followed it, "Shhh, Charlie, We can't spoil the surprise yet, Danno is not up, Now careful", as they navigated the breakfast tray, & they were back in his bedroom, & they smiled, as they saw that their father was up. "SURPRISE, DANNO !", They shouted in unison, & the blond nodded in approval, & said, "I was totally surprised", & they got up on the bed, as Danny took the tray, & Grace said this to him, as a response.

 

"We wanted to show that we love you, Danno, You do so much for us, We should never take you for granted, Especially me, So, I planned a fun day for us, since Uncle Steve gave you the day off", "Sounds great, Monkey", Danny replied, & he got them all set up for breakfast. "We love you, Danno", Charlie said, as he looked up at his father with the spitting image grin, Grace nodded, Danny smiled, & said, "I love you too, Guys", As they ate their breakfast, they talked about what has been planned for the day, Danny doesn't care what he does, As long as he spends it with the kids, He will be a happy man, & last night was a breakthrough, & one of the best moments of his life, topping his children being born.

 

The End.


End file.
